My Little Pony Chronicles
My Little Pony Chronicles is a 26-episode/5-part event crossover series based on not only the fourth generation of the franchise but also based on the franchise made by Bonnie Zacherle and Hasbro. It airs on The Pony Network since December 2011 and it will be the early My Little Pony 30th Anniversary Series. About the Show The series takes place between Equestria and Earth and considered a crossover of the show with other cartoon shows. The shows are as followed for exclusive, Total Drama, Atomic Betty, HiHi Puffy AmiYumi, The Amazing World of Gumball, SpongeBob Squarepants, Phineas and Ferb and Kappa Mikey. Also Regular Show and Family Guy as a movie-exclusive. Plot Twilight Sparkle and her friends needs more energy with the elements of harmony by having more energy of the elements by Humans, as Courtney, Betty, Candace, Sandy, Isabella and Ami joined the mane 6 after they changed their life to gather more energy of the elements while working out some friendship and relationship problems around Equestria and Earth. Characters Mane Six *Twilight Sparkle Tara Strong (Element of Magic/Unicorn) *Applejack Ashleigh Ball (Element of Honesty/Earth Pony) *Rainbow Dash Ashleigh Ball (Element of Loyalty/Pegasus) *Rarity Tabitha St. Germain (Element of Generosity/Unicorn) *Pinkie Pie Shannon Chan-Kent (Element of Laughter/Earth Pony) *Fluttershy Andrea Libman (Element of Kindness/Pegasus) *Spike Cathy Weseluck (Baby Dragon/Twilight's Assistant) Mane Six's Real Lifeform Masters *Courtney Drama | VA: Emilie-Claire Barlow (Element of Magic's Master/Total Drama Contestant) *Sandy Cheeks SquarePants | VA: Carolyn Lawrence (Element of Honesty's Master/SpongeBob's Friend) *Betty Barrett Betty | VA: Tajja Isen (Element of Loyalty's Master/Galactic Guardian) *Candace Flynn and Ferb | VA: Ashley Tisdale (Element of Generosity's Master/Phineas' Older Sister) *Ami Onuki Puffy AmiYumi | VA: Janice Kawaye (Element of Laughter's Element/Drummer of the Japanese Band PUFFY) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Ferb | VA: Alyson Stoner (Element of Kindness' Element/Phineas' Neighbor/Love Interest] Equestria Princesses *Princess Celestia Nicole Oliver (Ruler of Equestria) *Princess Luna Tabitha St. Germain (Celestia's Sister) *Princess Cadence/Mi Amore Cadenza Britt McKillip (Movie Appearence Only) (Princess Celestia's Niece and Shining Armor's Wife) Equestria Princesses' Companions *Nicole Watterson Amazing World of Gumball | VA: Teresa Gallagher (Celestia's Companion and Mother of Gumball) *Mitsuki Mikey | VA: Carrie Keranen (Luna's Companion and LilyMu Actress) *Margaret Show | VA: Janie Haddad (Movie Appearence Only) Antagonists *Iron Will Michael Donovan (Anti-Hero/Big Macintosh's Rival and Fluttershy's Ex-Mentor) *The Great and Powerful Trixie Kathleen Barr (Anti-Hero/Twilight's Rival) *Queen Chrysalis Kathleen Barr (Movie 1 Villain/Queen of Changelings) *Discord John DeLancie (Villain/God of Chaos) Media All the 26 episodes are separated into 13 episodes for 2 seasons like the MLP Anime Series: Equestria Tales. And it included a 5-part miniseries event premiered Christmas Eve 2011. The total of episodes is 32, not counting the movie. For the series, Season One Premiered in January for 2 new back to back episodes until February 2012, then Season Two Premiered in April 2012 and ended not the second season but the entire series with Episode 14 on July 2012 after the movie. Harmony Uprising: From Equestria to Earth (5-part Mini Series) After the ponies are sent to Earth on many locations by Princess Celestia, Twilight tries to search for others half similar and half different to their personality according to the elements and her friends, and she met Courtney for the first time ever. Just like in the first generation. Season One Episodes #The Rock N' Roll Party #Friendship and Teamwork 101 #Ain´t No Business Like Apple Bucking Business #Total Drama Friendly Revenge #Solar Rising #Nightmare Rising #TBA #TBA #Not Sure If Best or Just the Same Night #TBA #Lesson 0.5 #The Ultimate Rainboom of the Galactic Guardian #Nightmare Moon vs. Solar Flare Finale Season Two Episodes #Nightmare Night on Earth #TBA #TBA #TBA #FButterscotch friend #Celestia´s Origins #The Mare-Do-Well Alliance #Prelude of the Crystal Empire #Insane Saturday #TBA #Chaos Rising - Part One (Titled: The Return of Discord) #Chaos Rising - Part Two (Titled: The Final Battle) #Chaos Rising - Part Three (Titled: Harmony Rising) Finale #One More Final Goodbye (Special Finale) #Humanized Reunion! (Special Full Hour Return Event) Movies A movie has been confirmed for The Pony Network and NaruIchi97 Movies by 2012. As of this year, another movie has been confirmed, this time it will be In Theatres in 2013. ''Movie 1: Regular Love Against Changeling'' My Little Pony Chronicles: Regular Love Against Changeling - The Movie is a full-length TV feature film adaptation of the series event. It is set to be released in Summer 2012 on the Pony Network and NaruIchi97 Movies along with the YTP Live Action/Animated Movie "Harmony Unleashed: Evolution". The movie takes places months after the events of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Second Season Finale "A Canterlot Wedding", which Twilight gets a reunion at Canterlot to see her brother, Shining Armor and his wife, The foalsitter, now sister-in-law of Twilight Sparkle, Princess Cadence. It is also appearing Meg (voiced by Mila Kunis) from Family Guy as an antagonist along with Queen Chrysalis. ''Movie 2: Crystal Revolution 3D '''My Little Pony Chronicles: Crystal Revolution' is a 2013 2D-animated 3D movie confirmed to be in theatres for a June 2013 release, returning the MLP Chronicles series and commemorating My Little Pony's 30th Anniversary as well. It's distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Twentieth Century Fox Animation Studios and Ivanna The Movie, in association with Breakthrough Films, DHX Media and Hasbro Studios. In March 2013, since the announcement of Zero-G1, the prequel series, it has announced that the G1 ponies and their Zero-G1 masters will appear in the movie, joining sides with the G4 ones. Japanese Release In January 2012, Takara Tomy, Hasbro Studios, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and TV Aichi confirmed for Japan a Japanese release of the series, It will be likely known as Magical Girl and Horse Lifeform: My Little Pony Chronicles (魔法少女と馬の生命体：マイ·リトル·ポニー·クロニクルズ, Mahō shōjo to uma no seimei-tai: Mai· ritoru· ponī· kuronikuruzu). It will be aired on the TV Tokyo Network as a Saturday Morning Slot on April 2012 as well as WOWOW and Cartoon Network. Like Transformers Animated, The opening has animated cinematics. The Opening Theme Song is "Life Goes On" by Junko Takeuchi and the Ending Theme Song is "BOY MEETS GIRL" by Genki Sudo/World Order on Season One. In Season Two, The Opening is "Free" by Karasu and the Ending is "I Believe In All" by Clutcho The japanese release will contain figures from G4 including a revival of Oshanera Ponies. Japanese Cast *Maaya Sakamoto - Twilight Sparkle *Junko Takeuchi - Applejack, Gumball Watterson *Romi Park - Rainbow Dash *Aya Hirano - Rarity *Yui Horie - Pinkie Pie, Courtney *Aki Toyosaki - Fluttershy *Chiwa Saito - Sandy Cheeks *Yoko Honna - Betty Barrett *Ryoko Nagata - Candace Flynn *Kei Kobayashi - Ami Onuki *Shiho Kawaragi - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Aki Kanada - Spike *Mai Yamane - Nicole Watterson *Masako Katsuki - Princess Celestia, Mayor Mare *Megumi Ogata - Princess Luna *Yoko Hikasa - Mitsuki *Norio Wakamoto - Discord *Satomi Satou - Trixie Airings The Pony Network airs the show at night-time on Friday (Fridays @ 8pm) along with the NaruIchi97 Anitoku Original My Little Pony: Equestria Tales in the United States and Canada before airing on NI97 Anitoku in Summer 2012. The Japanese dub airs on TV Tokyo and TV Aichi along with Cartoon Network in Japan, and the Spanish Dub airs on Boomerang, despite the original series being on Discovery Kids in Mexico and Latin America. Prequel Series My Little Pony Chronicles: Zero-G1 has been announced by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97, Hasbro and The Pony Network as a Prequel Series to the MLP Chronicles series, it will be about an alternate universe in the Cartooniverse and the G1 series starring G1 Characters and six female characters from The Simpsons, Dexter's Laboratory, The Wild Thornberries, The Powerpuff Girls, Mickey Mouse and Rugrats: All Grown Up! including younger versions of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The series is confirmed to air on April 2013 on The Pony Network and it is rated TV-PG for older audiences. Theme Songs File:My Little Pony FiM - Project Poni Main Theme|Project Poni Theme/MLP Chronicles Opening Theme Song File:Life Goes On - Junko Takeuchi (lyrics on description)|Japanese Season One Theme Song, From Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive File:Karasu (カラス) - Free|Japanese Season 2 Theme Song/From Battle Spirits Brave File:須藤元気（Genki Sudo） 「WORLD　ORDER」の"BOY MEETS GIRL"|Japanese Season 1 Ending File:Transformers Prime Ending 1 "I Believe in All"|Japanese Season 2 Ending/From Transformers Prime File:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic A Canterlot Wedding credits|Harmony Uprising (Series Premiere) and Chaos Rising (Series Finale) Ending Theme/From Part 2 of "A Canterlot Wedding" File:My Little Pony 'Friendship Is Magic' For Orchestra by Walt Ribeiro|Ending Theme/Orchestral Arrangement Gallery MLPCCourtneyxTwilight.jpg|Courtney and Twilight MLPCSandyxApplejack.jpg|Sandy and AppleJack MLPCBettyxDashie.jpg|Betty and Rainbow Dash MLPCAmixPinkie.jpg|Ami and Pinkie Pie MLPCCandacexRarity.jpg|Candace and Rarity MLPCIsabellaxFluttershy.jpg|Isabella and Fluttershy MLPCNicolexCelestia.jpg|Nicole and Princess Celestia See Also *NaruIchi97 X-Over Fanon Series Franchise (on Making The Crossover Wiki) *My Little Pony Chronicles (franchise) Category:Sci-fi Category:Series Category:TV Shows Category:My Little Pony Category:Fan Fiction Category:Friendships Category:Comedy Category:Crossovers Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Shows